Sesame Street (comic strip)
Sesame Street was a nationally syndicated comic strip inspired by Sesame Street. __TOC__ Written and drawn by veteran Sesame animator Cliff Roberts, the earliest concept art for the strip was created in 1970. By 1971, a promotional booklet was created as the comic entered the market, courtesy of King Features, distributors of such iconic characters as Popeye, Hägar the Horrible, and Beetle Bailey. The strip debuted on November 15, 1971, in more than 175 newspapers, and ran until 1975. The strip, which ran both daily and on Sundays, was conceptually similar to the series in its pedagogical goals, but in its first year conspicuous by the absence of the Muppets. Instead, the strip featured several new characters created by Roberts, such as Jasper and Julius, Christopher Clumsy, and Miss Fortune; in 1972, all of these characters appeared in animated inserts on Sesame Street itself.Children's Television Workshop Newsletter. October 17, 1972 Also regularly seen was Professor Drummond Bugle, a lecturer, similar to more generic characters used in Roberts' animated segments. Roberts fleshed out the strip's cast with a vast menagerie of newly minted animal characters. Amongst them were Lotta Elephant, Richard Bird, Hedda the frog, Balderdash the mouse, Titus the snake, Thomas Turtle, Crawley the worm, and an errant spider. A pair of nameless, Muppet-esque monsters also skulked through on occasion. Though the strip initially avoided the Muppets, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster joined the cast in December 1972, and appeared through the end of the strip's run in 1975. Like Sesame Street, the comic strip was largely educational, using broad humor to relate learning concepts. The most frequent topics were parts of the body, shapes, and identification of objects. Other subjects included opposites or pairings (up and down, here and there, etc.) and emotions. Letters and numbers surfaced rarely, presumably because the strip's target audience was different from the largely pre-literate television audience. However, many strips were pure comedy, revolving around the characters' eccentricities and foibles. Daily strips Sscomic_nov151971.png|November 15, 1971 SScomic_nov161971.png|November 16, 1971 Sscomic_nov171971.png|November 17, 1971 Sscomic_nov181971.png|November 18, 1971 Sscomic_nov191971.png|November 19, 1971 Sscomicnov201971.png|November 20, 1971 Sscomic_nov221971.png|November 22, 1971 Sscomic_nov231971.png|November 23, 1971 Sscomic_nov241971.png|November 24, 1971 Sscomic_nov251971.png|November 25, 1971 Sscomic_nov261971.png|November 26, 1971 Sscomicnov271971.png|November 27, 1971 Sscomic_nov291971.png|November 29, 1971 Sscomicnov301971.png|November 30, 1971 Sscomic_dec11971.png|December 1, 1971 Sscomic_dec21971.png|December 2, 1971 Sscomic_dec31971.png|December 3, 1971 Sscomic_dec41971.png|December 4, 1971 Dec61971.png|December 6, 1971 Dec71971.png|December 7, 1971 Dec81971.png|December 8, 1971 Sscomic_dec91971.png|December 9, 1971 Dec101971.png|December 10, 1971 Dec111971.png|December 11, 1971 Sscomic_dec131971.png|December 13, 1971 Sscomic_dec141971.png|December 14, 1971 Dec151971.png|December 15, 1971 Sscomic_dec161971.png|December 16, 1971 Dec171971.png|December 17, 1971 Sscomic_dec181971.png|December 18, 1971 Dec201971.png|December 20, 1971 Sscomic_dec211971.png|December 21, 1971 Sscomicdec221971.png|December 22, 1971 SScomic_dec231971.png|December 23, 1971 Dec241971.png|December 24, 1971 Sscomicdec251971.png|December 25, 1971 dec271971.png|December 27, 1971 SScomic_dec281971.png|December 28, 1971 Sscomic_dec291971.png|December 29, 1971 Dec301971.png|December 30, 1971 Dec311971.png|December 31, 1971 Sscomicjan11972.png|January 1, 1972 Sscomic_jan31972.png|January 3, 1972 Sscomic_jan41972.png|January 4, 1972 Sscomicjan51972.png|January 5, 1972 Sscomic_jan61972.png|January 6, 1972 Sscomic_jan71972.png|January 7, 1972 Sscomic_jan81972.png|January 8, 1972 Jan101972.png|January 10, 1972 Sscomicjan111972.png|January 11, 1972 Sscomic_jan121972.png|January 12, 1972 Sscomicjan131972.png|January 13, 1972 jan141972.png|January 14, 1972 Sscomic_jan151972.png|January 15, 1972 Jan171972.png|January 17, 1972 Sscomicjan181972.png|January 18, 1972 Sscomicjan191972.png|January 19, 1972 Jan201972.png|January 20, 1972 Jan211972.png|January 21, 1972 sscomicjan221972.png|January 22, 1972 Sscomic_jan241972.png|January 24, 1972 Jan251972.png|January 25, 1972 Sscomic_jan261972.png|January 26, 1972 Sscomic_jan271972.png|January 27, 1972 sscomicjan281972.png|January 28, 1972 Sscomic_jan291972.png|January 29, 1972 Jan311972.png|January 31, 1972 Feb21972.png|February 1, 1972 Sscomic_feb21972.png|February 2, 1972 Sscomic_feb31972.png|February 3, 1972 Sscomic_feb41972.png|February 4, 1972 Sscomic_feb51972.png|February 5, 1972 Sscomic_feb71972.png|February 7, 1972 Sscomic_feb81972.png|February 8, 1972 Sscomic_feb91972.png|February 9, 1972 Feb101972.png|February 10, 1972 Sscomicfeb111972.png|February 11, 1972 Sscomic_feb121972.png|February 12, 1972 Sscomic_feb141972.png|February 14, 1972 Feb151972.png|February 15, 1972 Feb161972.png|February 16, 1972 Sscomic_feb171972.png|February 17, 1972 Sscomic_feb181972.png|February 18, 1972 Feb191972.png|February 19, 1972 Feb211972.png|February 21, 1972 Sscomicfeb221972.png|February 22, 1972 Sscomic_feb231972.png|February 23, 1972 Sscomicfeb241972.png|February 24, 1972 Sscomic_feb251972.png|February 25, 1972 Sscomicfeb261972.png|February 26, 1972 Sscomicfeb281972.png|February 28, 1972 Sscomic_feb291972.png|February 29, 1972 Sscomic_march21972.png|March 2, 1972 Sscomic_march31972.png|March 3, 1972 sscomicmarch41972.png|March 4, 1972 sscomicmarch61972.png|March 6, 1972 March71972.png|March 7, 1972 Sscomic_march81972.png|March 8, 1972 Sscomicmarch91972.png|March 9, 1972 Sscomic_march101972.png|March 10, 1972 Sscomic_march111972.png|March 11, 1972 Sscomic_march131972.png|March 13, 1972 Sscomic_march141972.png|March 14, 1972 Sscomic_march151972.png|March 15, 1972 Sscomic_march161972.png|March 16, 1972 Sscomic_march171972.png|March 17, 1972 Sscomic_march181972.png|March 18, 1972 Sscomic_march201972.png|March 20, 1972 Sscomic_march211972.png|March 21, 1972 Sscomic_march221972.png|March 22, 1972 Sscomic_march231972.png|March 23, 1972 Sscomic_march241972.png|March 24, 1972 Sscomicmarch251972.png|March 25, 1972 Sscomic_march271972.png|March 27, 1972 Sscomic_march281972.png|March 28, 1972 SScomic_march291972.png|March 29, 1972 Sscomic_march301972.png|March 30, 1972 Sscomic_march311972.png|March 31, 1972 Sscomicapril11972.png|April 1, 1972 Sscomicapril31972.png|April 3, 1972 Sscomicapril41972.png|April 4, 1972 Sscomic_april51972.png|April 5, 1972 Sscomic_april61972.png|April 6, 1972 Sscomic_april71972.png|April 7, 1972 Sscomic_april81972.png|April 8, 1972 Sscomic_april101972.png|April 10, 1972 Sscomic_april111972.png|April 11, 1972 Sscomicapril121972.png|April 12, 1972 Sscomicapril131972.png|April 13, 1972 Sscomic_april141972.png|April 14, 1972 Sscomic_april151972.png|April 15, 1972 Sscomic_april171972.png|April 17, 1972 Sscomicapril181972.png|Apri 18, 1972 Sscomicapril191972.png|April 19, 1972 Sscomicapril201972.png|April 20, 1972 Sscomicapril211972.png|April 21, 1972 Sscomic_april221972.png|April 22, 1972 Sscomicapril241972.png|April 24, 1972 Sscomicapril251972.png|April 25, 1972 Sscomic_april261972.png|April 26, 1972 Sscomicapril271972.png|April 27, 1972 Sscomicapril281972.png|April 28, 1972 April291972.png|April 29, 1972 Sscomicmay11972.png|May 1, 1972 Sscomic_may21972.png|May 2, 1972 Sscomic_may31972.png|May 3, 1972 Sscomicmay41972.png|May 4, 1972 Sscomicmay51972.png|May 5, 1972 Sscomic_may61972.png|May 6, 1972 Sscomic_may81972.png|May 8, 1972 Sscomic_may91972.png|May 9, 1972 Sscomic_may101972.png|May 10, 1972 Sscomic_may111972.png|May 11, 1972 Sscomic_may121972.png|May 12, 1972 Sscomic_may151972.png|May 15, 1972 Sscomic_may161972.png|May 16, 1972 sscomicmay171972.png|May 17, 1972 Sscomicmay181972.png|May 18, 1972 Sscomic_may191972.png|May 19, 1972 Sscomic_may201972.png|May 20, 1972 SScomic_may221972.png|May 22, 1972 Sscomic_may231972.png|May 23, 1972 Sscomic_may241972.png|May 24, 1972 Sscomic_may251972.png|May 25, 1972 Sscomic_may261972.png|May 26, 1972 Sscomic_may271972.png|May 27, 1972 Sscomic_may291972.png|May 29, 1972 Sscomic_may301972.png|May 30, 1972 Sscomic_may311972.png|May 31, 1972 Sscomicjune21972.png|June 1, 1972 Sscomic_jun21972.png|June 2, 1972 Sscomic_june31972.png|June 3, 1972 Sscomic_jun51972.png|June 5, 1972 Sscomic_june91972.png|June 9, 1972 Sscomic_jun101972.png|June 10, 1972 Sscomic_june121972.png|June 12, 1972 Sscomic_june131972.png|June 13, 1972 Sscomic_june141972.png|June 14, 1972 Sscomicjune151972.png|June 15, 1972 Sscomic_june161972.png|June 16, 1972 Sscomic_june171972.png|June 17, 1972 Sscomic_jun191972.png|June 19, 1972 Sscomic_june201972.png|June 20, 1972 Sscomic_june211972.png|June 21, 1972 Sscomic_june221972.png|June 22, 1972 Sscomicjune231972.png|June 23, 1972 Sscomic_jun241972.png|June 24, 1972 Sscomic_jun261972.png|June 26, 1972 Sscomic_june271972.png|June 27, 1972 Sscomic_jun281972.png|June 28, 1972 Sscomic_jun291972.png|June 29, 1972 Sscomic_jun301972.png|June 30, 1972 Sscomicjuly11972.png|July 1, 1972 Sscomic_july61972.png|July 6, 1972 Sscomic_july81972.png|July 8, 1972 Sscomic_july111972.png|July 11, 1972 Sscomic_july121972.png|July 12, 1972 Sscomicjuly131972.png|July 13, 1972 Sscomic_jul141972.png|July 14, 1972 Sscomic_july151972.png|July 15, 1972 Sscomicjuly171972.png|July 17, 1972 Sscomic_jul191972.png|July 19, 1972 Sscomic_july211972.png|July 21, 1972 Sscomic_jul221972.png|July 22, 1972 Sscomic_july241972.png|July 24, 1972 Sscomic_july261972.png|July 26, 1972 Sscomic_july271972.png|July 27, 1972 Sscomic_july281972.png|July 28, 1972 Sscomic_july291972.png|July 29, 1972 sscomicjuly311972.png|July 31, 1972 SScomic_aug11972.png|August 1, 1972 Sscomic_aug21972.png|August 2, 1972 Sscomic_aug31972.png|August 3, 1972 Sscomic_aug41972.png|August 4, 1972 Sscomicaug51972.png|August 5, 1972 Sscomic_aug71972.png|August 7, 1972 Sscomic_aug81972.png|August 8, 1972 Sscomic_aug91972.png|August 9, 1972 Sscomic_aug101972.png|August 10, 1972 Sscomic_aug111972.png|August 11, 1972 Sscomic_aug121972.png|August 12, 1972 Sscomic_aug141972.png|August 14, 1972 sscomicaug151972.png|August 15, 1972 Aug161972.png|August 16, 1972 Sscomic_aug171972.png|August 17, 1972 Sscomicaug181972.png|August 18, 1972 sscomicaug211972.png|August 21, 1972 Sscomic_aug221972.png|August 22, 1972 Sscomic_aug231972.png|August 23, 1972 Sscomic_aug241972.png|August 24, 1972 Sscomic_aug251972.png|August 25, 1972 Sscomic_aug261972.png|August 26, 1972 Sscomic_aug281972.png|August 28, 1972 Sscomic_aug291972.png|August 29, 1972 Sscomic_aug301972.png|August 30, 1972 Sscomic_aug311972.png|August 31, 1972 Sscomic_sep11972.png|September 1, 1972 Sscomic_sep21972.png|September 2, 1972 Sscomic_sep41972.png|September 4, 1972 Sep51972.png|September 5, 1972 Sscomic_sep61972.png|September 6, 1972 Sscomicsep71972.png|September 7, 1972 Sscomicsep81972.png|September 8, 1972 Sscomic_sep91972.png|September 9, 1972 Sscomic_sep111972.png|September 11, 1972 Sscomic_sep121972.png|September 12, 1972 Sscomic_sep131972.png|September 13, 1972 Sscomic_sep141972.png|September 14, 1972 Sscomicsep151972.png|September 15, 1972 Sscomicsep161972.png|September 16, 1972 Sscomic_sep191972.png|September 19, 1972 Sscomicsep201972.png|September 20, 1972 Sscomic_sep211972.png|September 21, 1972 Sscomic_sep231972.png|September 23, 1972 Sscomic_sep251972.png|September 25, 1972 Sep261972.png|September 26, 1972 Sep271972.png|September 27, 1972 Sscomicsep281972.png|September 28, 1972 Sscomic_sep291972.png|September 29, 1972 Sscomic_sep301972.png|September 30, 1972 Sscomic_oct21972.png|October 2, 1972 Sscomic_oct31972.png|October 3, 1972 Sscomicoct41972.png|October 4, 1972 Sscomic_oct51972.png|October 5, 1972 Sscomic_oct61972.png|October 6, 1972 Sscomic_oct71972.png|October 7, 1972 Sscomicoct91972.png|October 9, 1972 Sscomicoct101972.png|October 10, 1972 Sscomicoct111972.png|October 11, 1972 sscomicoct121972.png|October 12, 1972 Sscomic_oct131972.png|October 13, 1972 Sscomicoct141972.png|October 14, 1972 Sscomic_oct171972.png|October 17, 1972 Sscomicoct181972.png|October 18, 1972 Sscomic_oct191972.png|October 19, 1972 Sscomicoct201972.png|October 20, 1972 Sscomicoct211972.png|October 21, 1972 Sscomicoct231972.png|October 23, 1972 Sscomic_oct241972.png|October 24, 1972 Sscomic_oct261972.png|October 26, 1972 Sscomic_oct271972.png|October 27, 1972 Sscomicoct281972.png|October 28, 1972 Sscomic_oct301972.png|October 30, 1972 Sscomicoct311972.png|October 31, 1972 sscomicnov11972.png|November 1, 1972 Sscomic_nov21972.png|November 2, 1972 Sscomic_nov31972.png|November 3, 1972 Sscomic_nov41972.png|November 4, 1972 Sscomic_nov61972.png|November 6, 1972 Sscomic_nov71972.png|November 7, 1972 Sscomic_nov81972.png|November 8, 1972 Sscomic_nov91972.png|November 9, 1972 sscomicnov101972.png|November 10, 1972 Sscomic_nov111972.png|November 11, 1972 nov141972.png|November 13, 1972 Sscomic_nov141972.png|November 14, 1972 Sscomic_nov151972.png|November 15, 1972 Sscomic_nov161972.png|November 16, 1972 Sscomic_nov171972.png|November 17, 1972 Sscomic_nov181972.png|November 18, 1972 Sscomic_nov201972.png|November 20, 1972 Sscomicnov211972.png|November 21, 1972 Sscomicnov221972.png|November 22, 1972 Sscomicnov231972.png|November 23, 1972 Sscomic_nov241972.png|November 24, 1972 Sscomic_nov251972.png|November 25, 1972 Sscomic_nov271972.png|November 27, 1972 Sscomic_nov281972.png|November 28, 1972 Sscomicnov291972.png|November 29, 1972 Sscomicnov301972.png|November 30, 1972 Sscomic_dec11972.png|December 1, 1972 Sscomic_dec21972.png|December 2, 1972 Sscomicdec41972.png|December 4, 1972 Sscomic_dec51972.png|December 5, 1972 Sscomicdec61972.png|December 6, 1972 Sscomicdec71972.png|December 7, 1972 Sscomicdec81972.png|December 8, 1972 Sscomicdec91972.png|December 9, 1972 Sscomic_dec111972.png|December 11, 1972 Sscomic_dec121972.png|December 12, 1972 Sscomic_dec131972.png|December 13, 1972 Sscomicdec141972.png|December 14, 1972 Sscomic_dec151972.png|December 15, 1972 Sscomic_dec161972.png|December 16, 1972 Sscomicdec181972.png|December 18, 1972 Sscomicdec191972.png|December 19, 1972 Sscomicdec201972.png|December 20, 1972 Sscomicdec221972.png|December 22, 1972 Sscomicdec231972.png|December 23, 1972 12-25-72.png|December 25, 1972 Sscomicdec261972.png|December 26, 1972 Sscomicdec271972.png|December 27, 1972 Sscomicdec281972.png|December 28, 1972 Sscomicdec291972.png|December 29, 1972 Sscomicdec301972.png|December 30, 1972 Sscomic_jan11973.png|January 1, 1973 Sscomic_jan21973.png|January 2, 1973 Sscomic_jan31973.png|January 3, 1973 Sscomic_jan41973.png|January 4, 1973 SScomic_jan51973.png|January 5, 1973 Sscomic_jan61973.png|January 6, 1973 Sscomicjan81973.png|January 8, 1973 Sscomicjan91973.png|January 9, 1973 Sscomic_jan101973.png|January 10, 1973 Sscomic_jan111973.png|January 11, 1973 Sscomic_jan121973.png|January 12, 1973 Sscomic_jan131973.png|January 13, 1973 sscomicjan151973.png|January 15, 1973 Sscomicjan161973.png|January 16, 1973 Sscomicjan171973.png|January 17, 1973 Sscomicjan181973.png|January 18, 1973 Sscomicjan191973.png|January 19, 1973 Sscomicjan201973.png|January 20, 1973 sscomicjan221973.png|January 22, 1973 Sscomic_jan231973.png|January 23, 1973 Sscomic_jan241973.png|January 24, 1973 Sscomic_jan251973.png|January 25, 1973 Sscomic_jan261973.png|January 26, 1973 Sscomic_jan271973.png|January 27, 1973 Sscomic_jan291973.png|January 29, 1973 Sscomic_jan301973.png|January 30, 1973 Sscomic_jan311973.png|January 31, 1973 Sscomicfeb11973.png|February 1, 1973 Sscomicfeb21973.png|February 2, 1973 Sscomic_feb31973.png|February 3, 1973 Sscomicfeb51973.png|February 5, 1973 Sscomic_feb61973.png|February 6, 1973 Sscomicfeb71973.png|February 7, 1973 Sscomic_feb81973.png|February 8, 1973 Sscomic_feb91973.png|February 9, 1973 Sscomic_feb101973.png|February 10, 1973 Sscomic_feb141973.png|February 14, 1973 Sscomic_feb161973.png|February 16, 1973 Sscomic_feb171973.png|February 17, 1973 Sscomic_feb191973.png|February 19, 1973 Sscomic_feb201973.png|February 20, 1973 Sscomic_feb241973.png|February 24, 1973 Sscomic_feb261973.png|February 26, 1973 Sscomic_feb281973.png|February 28, 1973 Sscomic_march21973.png|March 2, 1973 Sscomic_march31973.png|March 3, 1973 Sscomic_march61973.png|March 6, 1973 Sscomic_march71973.png|March 7, 1973 Sscomic_march121973.png|March 12, 1973 Sscomic_march221973.png|March 22, 1973 Sscomic_may181973.png|May 18, 1973 Sscomic_april141973.png|April 14, 1973 73-07-02.jpg|July 2, 1973 73-07-03.jpg|July 3, 1973 73-07-04.jpg|July 4, 1973 73-07-05.jpg|July 5, 1973 Sscomic_july191973.png|July 19, 1973 73-08-01.jpg|August 1, 1973 73-08-02.jpg|August 2, 1973 73-08-03.jpg|August 3, 1973 73-08-04.jpg|August 4, 1973 Sscomic_aug101973.png|August 10, 1973 73-08-20.jpg|August 20, 1973 73-08-21.jpg|August 21, 1973 1973-08-22.jpg|August 22, 1973 1973-08-23.jpg|August 23, 1973 1973-08-24.jpg|August 24, 1973 1973-08-25.jpg|August 25, 1973 1973-08-29.jpg|August 29, 1973 1973-08-30.jpg|August 30, 1973 1973-08-31.jpg|August 31, 1973 1973-09-01.jpg|September 1, 1973 1973-09-03.jpg|September 3, 1973 1973-09-04.jpg|September 4, 1973 1973-09-05.jpg|September 5, 1973 1973-09-06.jpg|September 6, 1973 1973-09-07.jpg|September 7, 1973 1973-09-08.jpg|September 8, 1973 1973-09-10.jpg|September 10, 1973 1973-09-11.jpg|September 11, 1973 1973-09-12.jpg|September 12, 1973 1973-09-13.jpg|September 13, 1973 1973-09-14.jpg|September 14, 1973 1973-09-15.jpg|September 15, 1973 Sscomic_sep171973.png|September 17, 1973 1973-09-24.jpg|September 24, 1973 1973-09-25.jpg|September 25, 1973 1973-09-26.jpg|September 26, 1973 1973-09-27.jpg|September 27, 1973 1973-09-28.jpg|September 28, 1973 1973-09-29.jpg|September 29, 1973 1973-10-01.jpg|October 1, 1973 1973-10-02.jpg|October 2, 1973 1973-10-03.jpg|October 3, 1973 1973-10-04.jpg|October 4, 1973 1973-10-10.jpg|October 10, 1973 1973-10-11.jpg|October 11, 1973 1973-10-12.jpg|October 12, 1973 1973-10-13.jpg|October 13, 1973 1973-10-15.jpg|October 15, 1973 1973-10-16.jpg|October 16, 1973 1973-10-17.jpg|October 17, 1973 Sscomic_nov11973.png|November 1, 1973 Sscomic_nov61973.png|November 6, 1973 1973-11-19.jpg|November 19, 1973 1973-11-20.jpg|November 20, 1973 1973-11-21.jpg|November 21, 1973 1973-11-22.jpg|November 22, 1973 1973-11-23.jpg|November 23, 1973 1973-11-24.jpg|November 24, 1973 Sscomic_litteryuck.png|December 13, 1973 1973-12-17.jpg|December 17, 1973 1973-12-18.jpg|December 18, 1973 1973-12-19.jpg|December 19, 1973 1973-12-20.jpg|December 20, 1973 1973-12-21.jpg|December 21, 1973 1973-12-22.jpg|December 22, 1973 1974-01-10.jpg|January 10, 1974 1974-01-11.jpg|January 11, 1974 1974-01-12.jpg|January 12, 1974 Sscomic_jan171974.png|January 17, 1974 1974-01-21.jpg|January 21, 1974 1974-01-22.jpg|January 22, 1974 1974-01-23.jpg|January 23, 1974 1974-02-04.jpg|February 4, 1974 1974-02-05.jpg|February 5, 1974 1974-02-06.jpg|February 6, 1974 1974-02-14.jpg|February 14, 1974 1974-02-15.jpg|February 15, 1974 1974-02-16.jpg|February 16, 1974 1974-02-18.jpg|February 18, 1974 1974-02-19.jpg|February 19, 1974 1974-02-20.jpg|February 20, 1974 1974-02-25.jpg|February 25, 1974 1974-02-26.jpg|February 26, 1974 1974-02-27.jpg|February 27, 1974 1974-02-28.jpg|February 28, 1974 Sscomic_saltsandwich.png|May 20, 1974 1974-04-03.jpg|April 3, 1974 1974-04-04.jpg|April 4, 1974 1974-04-05.jpg|April 5, 1974 1974-04-06.jpg|April 6, 1974 1974-04-07.jpg|April 7, 1974 1974-04-08.jpg|April 8, 1974 1974-04-09.jpg|April 9, 1974 1975-05-26.jpg|May 26, 1974 1975-05-27.jpg|May 27, 1974 1975-05-28.jpg|May 28, 1974 Sscomic_jun111974.png|June 11, 1974 Sscomic_aug261974.png|August 26, 1974 Sscomic_sep261974.png|September 26, 1974 Sesame comic strip Nov 2 1974.jpg|November 2, 1974 Sscomic_march151975.png|March 15, 1975 75-05-05.jpg|May 5, 1975 75-05-06.jpg|May 6, 1975 75-05-07.jpg|May 7, 1975 75-05-08.jpg|May 8, 1975 75-05-09.jpg|May 9, 1975 75-05-10.jpg|May 10, 1975 1975-06-18.jpg|June 18, 1975 1975-06-19.jpg|June 19, 1975 1975-06-20.jpg|June 20, 1975 1975-06-21.jpg|June 21, 1975 1975-06-26.jpg|June 26, 1975 Sscomic_aug111975.png|August 11, 1975 1975-08-13.jpg|August 13, 1975 1975-08-14.jpg|August 14, 1975 1975-08-15.jpg|August 15, 1975 1975-08-16.jpg|August 16, 1975 1975-08-20.jpg|August 20, 1975 1975-08-21.jpg|August 21, 1975 1975-08-22.jpg|August 22, 1975 1975-08-23.jpg|August 23, 1975 1975-09-01.jpg|September 1, 1975 1975-09-02.jpg|September 2, 1975 1975-09-03.jpg|September 3, 1975 1975-09-04.jpg|September 4, 1975 1975-09-05.jpg|September 5, 1975 1975-09-15.jpg|September 15, 1975 1975-09-16.jpg|September 16, 1975 1975-09-17.jpg|September 17, 1975 1975-09-18.jpg|September 18, 1975 1975-09-19.jpg|September 19, 1975 75-10-06.jpg|October 6, 1975 75-10-07.jpg|October 7, 1975 75-10-08.jpg|October 8, 1975 75-10-09.jpg|October 9, 1975 SesameStripProfDrummondandG.jpg|Professor Drummond and the letter G Sesamestrip3.jpg|Balderdash the mouse Sunday strips SScomicsundaypromo.jpg SScomic_owl.jpg|November 28, 1971 SScomic_jasperjuliusboat.jpg|December 12, 1971 SScomic_bodyquestions.jpg|December 26, 1971 Sesame 1972-04-02.JPG|April 2, 1972 SScomic_cookies.jpg|June 18, 1972 SesameStreetcomicstripMissFortune.jpg|February 13, 1972 SScomic_wormbeginning.jpg|July 2, 1972 SesameStreetcomicstripJasperJuliusUpandDown.jpg SScomic_1professor.png SScomic_2tails.jpg SScomic_5clumsy.png SScomic_8cookies.jpg SScomic_42haha.jpg SScomic_addsubtractcookie.jpg SScomic_addupmachine.jpg SScomic_alonecookie.jpg SScomic_alphabetwall.png SScomic_animalbody.png SScomic_animalsounds.jpg SScomic_appleopposites.jpg SScomic_behind.png SScomic_bigball.jpg SScomic_bigbirdbox.jpg SScomic_bigbirdchanges.png SScomic_bigbirdcookieweather.png SScomic_bigbirdfit.jpg SScomic_biggeranimals.jpg SScomic_biglittleoscar.jpg SScomic_birdover.png SScomic_bonkturtles.png SScomic_boredom.jpg SScomic_bull.jpg SScomic_changingcolors.jpg Sscomic_chrisclumsygreenbox.jpg Sscomic_chrisclumsyshapes.jpg Sscomic_chrisclumsystop.jpg SScomic_circlebird.jpg SScomic_circlesclumsy.jpg SScomic_cleanestyard.png SScomic_clumsyball.jpg SScomic_clumsyfeelings.png SScomic_clumsyfoot.jpg SScomic_cookiebet.jpg SScomic_cookiecount.jpg Sscomic_cookiehangpicture.jpg SScomic_cookieimaginebig.jpg SScomic_cookiemouth.jpg SScomic_cookienoises.png SScomic_cookienone.png SScomic_cookienotbelitterbug.png SScomic_cookieoscarpaint.jpg SScomic_cookiesizes.jpg SScomic_cookiestuck.png SScomic_crawlwalk.jpg SScomic_crocodilepair.jpg SScomic_darkdog.png Sscomic_describingcookie.jpg SScomic_dogcan.jpg SScomic_dogfortune.png Sscomic_drummondhorn.jpg SScomic_eatingutensils.png SScomic_elbow.jpg SScomic_elephantfortune.jpg SScomic_elephanttired.jpg Sscomic_emptycookie.jpg SScomic_exerciseclumsy.jpg SScomic_face.png SScomic_feelingsrobot.jpg SScomic_fingersclumsy.png SScomic_firstafter.jpg SScomic_fishopposites.jpg SScomic_flower.jpg SScomic_footprints.jpg SScomic_fortunebody.jpg SScomic_fortuneguessbird.jpg SScomic_fortunepoliceman.jpg SScomic_fortuneroll.jpg SScomic_fortuneturtle.jpg SScomic_froghop.png SScomic_frogscloseto.png SScomic_gardenclumsy.jpg SScomic_guesssnake.jpg SScomic_haltsnail.jpg SScomic_happysadcookieoscar.jpg SScomic_hardroughwet.png SScomic_hatguessinggame.jpg SScomic_herethereclumsy.jpg SScomic_hocuspocus.jpg SScomic_holeclumsy.png SScomic_home.png SScomic_houseslecture.png SScomic_howmanycookies.jpg SScomic_iice.jpg SScomic_imaginecookies.jpg SScomic_jasperjuliustrees.jpg SScomic_juliusherethere.jpg SScomic_juliushouse.jpg SScomic_jumpfrogcan.jpg SScomic_lines.jpg SScomic_lionwalk.jpg SScomic_litterworm.png SScomic_littlebigcookie.png SScomic_littleorbig.png SScomic_madoscar.jpg SScomic_makingsandwich.jpg SScomic_monsterdifferent.jpg SScomic_nearfarbigbird.jpg SScomic_nearfarbird.jpg Sscomic_nearfarbutterflyoscar.jpg SScomic_nearfarclumsy.png SScomic_numberfoods.jpg SScomic_numberriddle.jpg SScomic_onefewmany.jpg SScomic_onoff.jpg SScomic_openclang.jpg SScomic_oscar4.png SScomic_oscarnoise.jpg SScomic_oscarsecret.jpg SScomic_oscarwakeup.jpg SScomic_pairsclumsy.jpg SScomic_paintclumsy.png SScomic_partsofthebody.jpg SScomic_plantanimal.png SScomic_pretend.jpg SScomic_professorbody.jpg SScomic_professorsame.png SScomic_puddlebigbird.jpg SScomic_rainfortune.jpg SScomic_rockfortune.jpg SScomic_rockpile.jpg SScomic_roundandbouncy.jpg SScomic_samedifferentcookie.jpg SScomic_scaryspider.jpg SScomic_seaclumsy.jpg SScomic_shapeblob.jpg SScomic_shapesnoisy.jpg SScomic_skunkfortune.jpg SScomic_snakeshapes.png SScomic_soft.jpg Sscomic_somemorenocookies.jpg SScomic_soundsprof.jpg SScomic_spiderover.png Sscomic_spinozawebb.jpg SScomic_square.png SScomic_squareopposites.png SScomic_stomps.jpg SScomic_tails.png SScomic_theregoes.jpg SScomic_Tlecture.png SScomic_tyrone.jpg SScomic_wallacebig.jpg SScomic_warmanimals.jpg SScomic_whooshoscar.jpg SScomic_wishgame.jpg SesameStreetcomicstripWishing.jpg International translations Sesamespanish.jpg|Two Spanish language strips Sesamespaincomic1.jpg|Castilian Spanish translation Sesamespaincomic2.jpg|Castilian Spanish translation 1973-6-1.png 1973-6-2.png 1973-6-4.png 1973-6-5.png 1973-6-6.png 1973-6-7.png 1973-6-8.png 1973-6-9.png 1973-6-11.png 1973-6-12.png 1973-6-13.png 1973-6-14.png 1973-6-15.png 1973-6-16.png 1973-6-18.png 1973-6-19.png 1973-6-20.png 1973-6-21.png 1973-6-22.png 1973-6-23.png 1973-6-25.png 1973-6-26.png 1973-6-27.png 1973-6-29.png 1973-6-30.png 1973-7-16.png 1973-7-18.png 1973-7-19.png 1973-7-20.png 1973-7-21.png 1973-7-23.png 1973-7-24.png 1973-7-25.png 1973-7-26.png 1973-7-27.png 1973-8-6.png 1973-8-9.png 1973-8-10.png Psesamo1973-8-18.jpg 1973-8-25.png 1973-8-28.png 1973-8-30.png 1973-9-1.png 1973-9-4.png 1973-9-5.png 1973-9-6.png 1973-9-8.png 1973-9-10.png 1973-9-12.png 1973-9-13.png 1973-9-14.png 1973-9-15.png 1973-10-1.png 1973-10-2.png 1973-10-8.png 1973-10-9.png 1973-10-10.png Psesamo1973-10-12.jpg 1973-10-13.png 1973-10-15.png 1973-10-16.png 1973-10-17.png 1973-10-18.png 1973-10-19.png 1973-10-20.png 1973-10-22.png 1973-10-24.png 1973-10-25.png 1973-10-26.png 1973-10-27.png 1973-11-2.png 1973-11-3.png 1973-11-5.png 1973-11-7.png 1973-11-8.png 1973-11-9.png 1973-11-10.png 1973-11-12.png 1973-11-13.png 1973-11-15.png 1973-11-16.png 1973-11-19.png 1973-11-23.png 1973-11-26.png 1973-11-27.png 1973-11-28.png 1973-11-29.png 1973-11-30.png 1973-12-6.png 1973-12-11.png 1973-12-13.png 1973-12-14.png 1973-12-15.png 1973-12-18.png 1973-12-19.png 1973-12-21.png 1973-12-27.png 1973-12-31.png 1974-1-4.png 1974-1-7.png 1974-1-9.png 1974-1-10.png 1974-1-14.png 1974-1-15.png 1974-1-16.png 1974-1-17.png 1974-1-18.png 1974-1-19.png 1974-1-22.png 1974-1-23.png 1974-1-25.png 1974-1-28.png 1974-1-30.png 1974-1-31.png 1974-2-2.png 1974-2-4.png 1974-2-5.png 1974-2-7.png 1974-2-8.png 1974-2-11.png 1974-2-12.png 1974-2-13.png 1974-2-16.png 1974-2-17.png 1974-2-19.png 1974-2-20.png 1974-2-21.png 1974-2-22.png 1974-2-25.png 1974-2-27.png 1974-2-28.png 1974-3-1.png 1974-4-1.png 1974-4-2.png 1974-4-3.png 1974-4-4.png 1974-4-5.png 1974-4-6.png 1974-4-8.png 1974-4-9.png 1974-4-10.png 1974-4-11.png 1974-4-12.png 1974-4-16.png 1974-4-17.png 1974-4-18.png 1974-4-19.png 1974-4-20.png 1974-4-22.png 1974-4-23.png 1974-4-26.png 1974-4-27.png 1974-4-29.png 1974-4-30.png 1974-5-1.png 1974-5-3.png 1974-5-6.png 1974-5-8.png 1974-5-9.png 1974-5-10.png 1974-5-11.png 1974-5-13.png 1974-5-14.png 1974-5-15.png 1974-5-16.png 1974-5-17.png 1974-5-20.png 1974-5-21.png 1974-5-22.png 1974-5-23.png 1974-5-25.png 1974-5-29.png 1974-7-2.png 1974-7-3.png 1974-7-4.png 1974-7-5.png 1974-7-6.png 1974-7-8.png 1974-7-9.png 1974-7-10.png 1974-7-12.png 1974-7-13.png 1974-7-15.png 1974-7-16.png 1974-7-17.png 1974-7-18.png 1974-7-19.png 1974-7-20.png 1974-7-22.png 1974-7-24.png 1974-7-25.png 1974-7-26.png 1974-7-29.png 1974-7-30.png 1974-7-31.png 1974-8-10.png 1974-8-13.png 1974-8-15.png 1974-8-21.png 1974-8-22.png 1974-8-26.png 1974-8-27.png 1974-8-31.png 1974-10-2.png 1974-10-3.png 1974-10-5.png 1974-10-7.png 1974-10-8.png 1974-10-10.png 1974-10-11.png 1974-10-14.png 1974-10-15.png 1974-10-16.png 1974-10-17.png 1974-10-19.png 1974-10-21.png 1974-10-22.png 1974-10-22_1.png 1974-10-23.png 1974-10-24.png 1974-10-28.png 1974-10-29.png 1974-10-30.png 1974-11-7.png 1974-11-9.png 1974-11-13.png 1974-11-14.png 1974-11-15.png 1974-11-16.png 1974-11-18.png 1974-11-28.png 1974-12-6.png 1974-12-7.png 1974-12-9.png 1974-12-10.png 1974-12-14.png 1974-12-19.png 1974-12-24.png 1974-12-25.png 1974-12-27.png 1974-12-31.png 1975-2-18.png 1975-2-20.png 1975-2-24.png 1975-3-18.png 1975-4-1.png 1975-4-3.png 1975-4-12.png 1975-4-19.png 1975-4-21.png 1975-4-23.png 1975-4-24.png 1975-4-29.png 1975-6-3.png 1975-6-6.png 1975-6-7.png 1975-6-10.png 1975-6-11.png 1975-6-12.png 1975-6-14.png 1975-6-16.png 1975-6-18.png 1975-6-20.png 1975-6-21.png 1975-6-23.png 1975-6-24.png 1975-6-26.png 1975-6-27.png 1975-6-28.png 1975-6-30.png 1975-7-2.png 1975-7-4.png 1975-7-5.png 1975-7-7.png 1975-7-9.png 1975-7-10.png 1975-7-11.png 1975-7-12.png 1975-7-14.png 1975-7-15.png 1975-7-17.png 1975-7-19.png 1975-7-23.png 1975-7-24.png 1975-7-25.png 1975-7-26.png 1975-7-28.png 1975-7-29.png 1975-7-30.png 1975-7-31.png 1975-8-19.png Psesamo1975-8-19.jpg 1975-8-20.png 1975-8-22.png 1975-8-23.png 1975-8-25.png 1975-9-3.png 1975-9-4.png 1975-9-6.png 1975-9-8.png 1975-9-9.png 1975-9-11.png 1975-9-13.png 1975-9-16.png 1975-9-18.png 1975-9-19.png 1975-9-22.png 1975-9-24.png 1975-9-25.png 1975-9-26.png 1975-9-27.png 1975-9-30.png 1975-10-3.png 1975-10-4.png 1975-10-6.png 1975-10-7.png 1975-10-8.png 1975-10-9.png 1975-10-10.png 1975-10-11.png 1975-10-14.png 1975-10-18.png 1975-10-20.png 1975-10-21.png 1975-10-23.png 1975-10-24.png 1975-10-25.png 1975-10-27.png 1975-10-28.png 1975-10-29.png 1975-10-30.png 1975-11-5.png 1975-11-15.png 1975-11-18.png Psesamo1975-11-24.jpg 1975-11-26.png 1975-12-2.png 1975-12-3.png 1975-12-4.png 1975-12-5.png 1975-12-6.png 1975-12-9.png 1975-12-10.png 1975-12-12.png 1975-12-13.png 1975-12-15.png 1975-12-16.png 1975-12-17.png 1975-12-20.png 1975-12-22.png 1975-12-23.png 1975-12-25.png 1975-12-27.png 1975-12-30.png 1976-1-3.png 1976-1-7.png 1976-1-12.png 1976-1-14.png 1976-1-15.png 1976-1-17.png 1976-1-20.png 1976-1-21.png 1976-1-27.png 1976-1-29.png 1976-2-2.png 1976-2-4.png 1976-2-9.png 1976-2-10.png 1976-2-11.png 1976-2-12.png 1976-2-13.png 1976-2-14.png 1976-2-17.png 1976-2-18.png 1976-2-25.png 1976-2-26.png 1976-2-28.png 1976-3-2.png 1976-3-3.png 1976-3-4.png 1976-3-5.png 1976-3-8.png 1976-3-9.png 1976-3-11.png 1976-3-15.png 1976-3-16.png 1976-3-17.png 1976-3-18.png sesamecomicstripplazasesamotrans.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics